clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AlolaVulpix/PENGY JUNIOR RECREATION BY EMMA
Pengy JR is a cable network launched December 2, 2009 for pookies aged newborn to seven. Most programs are educational and/or animated, and generally acceptable for all audiences. Programs *Teddy Town (Most popular) - See Teddy Town *Bunny Barn - See Bunny Barn *Turtle Tots - See Turtle Tots *Pookieland - A short series used to fill up time slots at night between 12:00am and 4:00am. It centers around two best friends named Elena and Max who have a made up world in their backyard, dubbed 'Pookieland'. *Puffle Playground - A show about a group of puffles who try to discover as much as they can about Club Penguin Island. *Hannah The Pookie and Friends - A show about five year old Hannah Johnson and her best friends, going on several adventures. *Fairy Forest - A show about three best friends named Stella, Matilda and Fawn, who buy a magic fairy toy and get teleported into a world inhabited by fairies. Each episode ends when Stella, Matilda and Fawn have to go back to the penguin world, in time for dinner. *Kitty Kingdom - A spinoff series of Fairy Forest, featuring brother and sister Crystal and Casper, as they buy a cat toy at the pet store for their pet kitty, named Socks. When they bring the toy home, they and Socks get sucked into a portal and into a world inhabited by kitties. Like FF, each episode ends when Crystal and Casper have to go back to the human world. The main antagonist is an evil kitty with dark grey fur named Kalypso Kitty. *Twinkle's Crayon - A series about a 10 year old girl named Twinkle who has a magic crayon she uses to fight villains. *Uppie Utopia - A show about three uppies, who, with their owners, go on adventures. *PookieTale - A show about three best friends who fall in a hole into an underground setting a la Undertale. *Pookie Playhouse - A show about four siblings named Lillie, Yuki and Tom who come up with ideas in their treehouse, and having to deal with their sneaky nextdoor neighbor, Marco. *Friendship Power Hour - A show based on Lolirock about three best friends named Isabella, Ellie and Anna who have the force to create anything. They use this power to fight off villains. *Chloe and Carmen - A show about two best friends named Chloe Smith and Carmen Joseph who go on adventures at their kindergarten. *Pookie Paradise - A show where six friends named Emery, Adam, Topher, Josephine, Lillie and Nancy who went out swimming one day and get sucked into a portal, leading to Pookie Paradise. Pengy JR Movie Night Pengy JR Movie Night is a block aired on Pengy JR every Monday and Friday. Every 4 hours a movie will air. Movies that air: *The Teddy Town Movie *Teddy Town2 *Bunny Barn - The Movie *The Pookie Movie *Turtle Tots - Journey For The Sparkling Turtle *Elmo The Musical *Puffle Playground - The Evil Puffle Category:Blog posts